


Hard Night

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Untitled Series [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Hurt Some Comfort, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, please don’t read if you’re not in like a good brainspace to read that kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Fun Ghoul’s really going through it in this one. I don’t know what else to say
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: Untitled Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916617
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Hard Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to my vent fic :)  
> Please don’t read if you’re gonna be upset by mentions/discussion of self-harm. Descriptions of the injuries themselves aren’t too gory

_Fuck_ , it’s bad tonight. They really didn’t mean for it to happen, but there’s only so much you can control, and what other people say isn’t one of the things you can. So now Fun Ghoul’s frozen on the floor of the back room, tears streaming down their face, blood trickling down their wrist onto the floor.  
_Idiot. Why didn’t you fucking do something? You should have stopped it, shouldn’t have gone in the first place. You knew this was going to happen, knew you couldn’t expect complete strangers to know. It shouldn’t be an issue in the first place, if only you’d get over yourself._  
They swipe the back of their hand across their face, trying to wipe away their tears, but they only start crying harder, curling up onto their side as they try to keep quiet. It doesn’t work. They bump into a stack of books— Kobra’s, probably— and send it crashing to the floor. A voice calls out from the other room, not loud enough for Ghoul to hear, and then someone’s flicking the light switch on and off, ‘knocking’ in a way Ghoul will notice. They close their eyes, ignoring whoever it is.  
“Ghoul? I’m coming in.” It’s Jet Star’s voice, spoken loud and clear, and Ghoul sticks their fingers in their ears to block it out.  
“Go away,” they whisper, curling up tighter amidst the pile of books. Jet Star murmurs something Ghoul doesn’t understand, then repeats it, louder.  
“I’m going to touch you, okay? I’m going to put my hand on your shoulder.” Jet Star repeats themself again, to make sure Ghoul hears them, setting their hand down lightly. Ghoul rolls over, looking at them with vacant eyes.  
“Fuck off or something.” Jet looks like they’re trying not to smile at that, all the while trying not to cry.  
“No way, Ghoulie. I’m gonna help you up, put you on the bed, okay? Then I’m gonna go grab the medkit real quick and we’re gonna talk.” Now that Ghoul’s looking at them, Jet signs as they speak, hands only a little more wobbly than their voice. “We’re gonna talk a bit.” Ghoul moves to flip them off, wincing as they try and lift their wrist, the motion pulling at the cuts slashed across their skin. Jet Star puts their hands under Ghoul’s arms and lifts them up, half-carrying, half-dragging then the few feet to the mattress. “Do you want to lay down or sit up?” Ghoul shakes their head, and Jet Star lays them down. Ghoul’s crying again, and Jet rests a hand on their open palm for a moment.  
“I’ll be right back, okay?” They glare at Jet, who looks steadily back at them as they stand and leave the room, returning with the medkit between their teeth as they pull their hair up, away from their face. They sit down beside the mattress, smiling a bit shakily. “I’m gonna look at these now, okay?” Jet Star pats the mattress beside Ghoul’s arm, and Ghoul lifts their wrist, letting Jet take it in their hand, dabbing away the blood with a damp rag. Ghoul winces. “Shit, sorry, I’m going as gentle as I can.”  
“Screw you.” Jet keeps cleaning away the blood, drying off Ghoul’s arm and wrapping it in gauze.  
“We don’t, uh, have any more disinfectant, so we gotta keep an eye on these, okay?” Jet doesn’t expect a reply, so they finish up in silence. “We’ll talk when you’re ready, okay? I’m not gonna push you, but I’m not ignoring this, either.” They finish packing up the medkit, and Ghoul reaches out with their unhurt hand.  
“Stay.” They pat the mattress, motioning for Jet to join them. So they do, untying their boots before sliding into bed next to Fun Ghoul, careful not to jostle them. Ghoul nestles in beside them, facing away.  
“Sorry.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry about, Ghoul.” Jet Star drapes an arm around Ghoul, and they lean in with a low hum.  
“Can’t hear you. Just listen, I guess.” Jet Star gives them a thumbs-up and they swat at it, no malice behind the gesture. “I know I shouldn’t have done it or whatever. Sorry. I just. Needed something to ground me, I think. Take me out of the past.” Jet Star says something else, with the inflection of a question, and Ghoul makes a face Jet Star can’t see. “Told you I can’t hear what you’re saying. Uh. Probably asking how come I needed to stay grounded?” Jet Star nods, Ghoul feels the motion against their head. “Uh. I don’t know. Just. Stuff.” Jet Star sighs, and Ghoul passes a hand over their head where Jet’s breath had ruffled their hair. “I went out tonight, you know that.” Jet Star nods, as Ghoul continues. “The, uh. Someone said a thing. Not on purpose, but I freaked out.” Another nod. “Sorry.” Jet Star shakes their head, refusing to accept the apology, and Ghoul pretends not to notice. They’re both silent for a while, Ghoul snuggling up tighter in Jet Star’s arms with another whispered “Sorry.” This time, it’s Jet who ignores it, holding Ghoul tighter as the two of them drift off to sleep. In the morning, Ghoul will wake up early and slip away, only to come back with the box of dried cereal, breakfast for the two of them to share together, in silence. Not a half-bad morning, Ghoul will say, and Jet Star will smile as they change the gauze on Ghoul’s wrist, pausing a moment to sign,  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, I guess? :)


End file.
